Angel of Death
by The Reaper Only
Summary: Does Death exist? Or is only a belief? The answer is Yes, Death it's real. It's been around since centuries, but what people didn't know is that "Death" was actually a human that turn into a mutant... Perhaps, one of the most powerful mutants in existence... That's what Charles Xavier believe. (Possible OCXLogan)
1. Death doesn't exist

_**My first X-Men Fanfiction. Before i start writing it i was re-watching all movies (even origins wolverine. Yes, i did) And i notice the Plot holes the movies had. They are quite a lot. So in the fanfiction i'll take the oportunity to erase those plot holes and change a lot of things. Anyway, let me know if you like it or not in the reviews and if you want to read an Avengers Fanfiction i'm writing one and editing it at the same time because... grammars. It's called "MCU Daughter of Chaos" and i also finish one of the Guardians of the Galaxy called "To be or not to be a killer".  
You can read them if you want. That's all for now. Enjoy the first chapter.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1** : Death doesn't exist

 ** _December 31, 1506_**

There was a man, resting in his bed. He was looking at the open window, wondering if he was going to recovery from his disease. Unfortunaly that won't happen. He was 60 years old, it was almost his time and he knew it. Still, he wanted to believe that he was going to get up and walk to his daughter house to hug her and the grandson he never had the chance to see. He remember his life once again while praying to God. There was a lot of things he wanted to do before closing his eyes forever, but he'll never do.

The man look away from the window and look at the door of his room, it was open. Something weird, it was closed before and he didn't have the strengh to stand up, someone was there. The man look at the end of his bed and saw a strange figure. A shadow was in the wall, there wasn't any figure there to produce such shadow. Then next to him, the owner of the shadow appear. He couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman, it's face was cover up by a big black hood and darkness, he was wearing a black robe and in it's hands there was a Scythe.

"W-W-Who are you?" The man ask nervously. The figure didn't answer until a couple of minutes pass. The figure answer with a distorted voice, that way he couldn't tell the gender of the figure or anything at all.

"I... AM... YoUr DeaTh" The figure answer. The man try to touch it but the figure grab his hand before he could touch it. "It's time" Said the Figure. The man could feel the cold coming out of the figure's body. It was starting to freeze the room.

"Time for what?" THe man ask

"You'll die today" The figure place it's hand in the man chest. Then giant wings came out of the figure's back, the were like crow's wings. Completely black. "Are you scare?"

"No..." The man look at the figure, right in it's face.

"I see..." Said the figure and black mist came out of it and involve the man. After a couple of seconds, the mist go back inside the figure. The man was laying on the bed with his lifeless eyes open. The figure get up and was about leaving but someone was in the door. A young woman with a child in her arms. The woman was pale, she saw it all. The figure walk toward her and the woman start to yell.

"Who are you?! What have you done to my father?! WHAT ARE YOU?!" The daughter of the dead man wanted an answer. The figure approach her. The woman was holding tight at her son.

"Me...?" The figure ask look at the ground, thinking. "I AM DEATH. AND YOU..." The figure point at her "Your time is near... As well your child's future" The figure's wings spreads and involve the figure. What the woman wasn't expecting was that the figure turn into ashes and disappear...

* * *

 _ **April 18, 1943**_

Charles Xavier and his mother Sharon were watching at Charles twin brother, he was laying in the bed, not moving at all. Patrick Xavier born with brain problem and a couple of months later, he was diagnotic Brain dead. Thanks to his mother, Patrick is being mantein alive. Charles sit next to his brother, he was watching him face. The look the same. Patrick have his eyes completely open, looking at the ceiling. Sharon sigh.

"Charles, i'm talking with the doctor for a minute. Stay with your brother" Sharon pat Charles in the head and leave the room. Charles take that chance to try out his new powers. He try to read Patrick's mind but it was useless... It was almost empty, almost. What was left of Patrick was piece of memory from the moment he born. Only that remain. Charles start to cry over his brother condition. He want him to stand and walk away from the hospital and be with him, his family. Charles leave the room and run to the bathroom to watch his face. He look himself at the mirror for a moment and sigh. He stay like that for minutes before going back to Patrick's room.

What he found when he got back to the room was something he thought he'll never see. A person wearing a black robe with a big hood, he's face couldn't be seen at all. A Scythe could be seen in he's back. The strange man turn to Charles, he couldn't still look at his face. It was covered by what appear to be smoke, black smoke.

"Who are you?" Charles ask. He try to look inside the man's mind but he couldn't. Something was blocking him, he try harder

"That's interesting" The strange man say with a distorted voice "I never encounter someone like you before... Trying to get inside my head. I can feel it. You want to enter" The man approach to Charles "To see my memories"

"What do you want?" Charles was nervous

"That boy..." The man point at Patrick "I'll take him out of his misery"

"What? Why? He isn't suffering" Charles replied

"Are you sure?"

"Of course i'm sure. He is my brother!"

"That don't make sense at all. What does family have to do? His mind is lost. It's useless, it's better to end his life here" The man put his hand over Patrick's head. Charles run and pounced upon the man. Charles get through him and hit the wall. "Listen... He'll die either today or in a couple of years. It's inevitable. You can't do anything about it"

"Please... Don't do it" Charles beg and look at him in the the face or at least he thought he was seeing his face. The man take out his hand from Patrick and sigh.

"I was going to make you a favor, but if you want your brother to suffer so much then so be it" The man's voice distorted even more and start to sound a little femenine. "He'll leave eventually, you can't change that. I can come back later for him. You can't protect him"

"I know. But i prefer that over someone that want to kill him before his time. If you kill him, then take me too"

"... I see" The "man" take out his hood and the smoke disappear. Charles wasn't looking at a man, He was looking at a woman. A young woman with long white hair, her right eye was blue while the left eye was red. She had a scar in her throat and her skin was really pale. "What's your name?"

"Why you want to know?"

"I'm... curious"

"Charles Xavier"

"I see..." The woman walk to the door and before leaving, she whisper a name that only Charles could hear. "My name was Abigail Blackwood" She said and turn into dust. Charles was trying to process what just happen in that room. He didn't know if that woman was Death itself or another human like him. The fact that he couldn't read her mind was something that leave him thinking. The world around him was starting to be more strange than before...

* * *

 _ **20 June, 2003**_

"Ladies and Gentlemens, We are now seeing the beginnings of another stage of human evolution" Jean Grey was giving a speech in the United States Congress in Washington D.C. Everyone in the room listen at her, carefully. "These mutations manifest at puberty, often triggered by periods of emotional strees" Someone interrupt her.

"Thank you, Miss Grey. It was quite educational" Senator Robert Kelly get up and talk "However, it fails to address the issue that is the focus of this hearing. Three words: Are Mutants dangerous?" He ask and Jean replie

"That's unfair, Senator Kelly. The wrong person driving a car can be dangerous" She said

"We do license people to drive"

"Yes, but not to live. Senator, mutants who've come forward and revealed themselves publicly have been met with fear, hostility, even violence. It is because of that hostility that i am urging the Senate to vote against mutant registration. To force mutant to expose themselves-" Jean was interrupted once again by Senator Kelly.

"Expose themselves? What do mutant have to hide that makes them se afraid to identify themselves?"

"I didn't say they were hiding"

"Let me show you what is being hidden, Miss Grey. I have here a list of names of identified mutants" He raise and show papers to the public "living right here in the United States" Jean sigh and Kelly keeps talking "A girl in Illinois who walks through walls. What's to stop her from walking into a bank vault? Or into the White House? Or into their houses? Also there are even rumours of mutants so powerful that they can enter our minds and control our thoughts, taking away our God-given free will. The American people deserve the right to decide whether they want their children to be in school with mutants. To be taught by mutants. Ladies and Gentlemen, the truth is that mutants are very real. And they are among us. We must know who they are, and, above all, we must know what they can do" People stand up and applaude like he was hiding the speech of the year. In the crowd, Charles Xavier was worried about the future of the mutants, next to him was Abigail Blackwood. She sigh and whisper to him.

"It's like we are the black people from the 21th century" She said. Charles didn't say a word. He saw someone else in the crowd. That person was leaving and he follow him. Abigail follow Charles and they found themselves in the hallway. Abigail recognize the man...

"Erik" She said out loud and he stops

"What are you doing here?" Charles asks.

"Why do you ask questions to which you already know the answers?" Erik ask and turn around to reveal himself

"Don't give up on them, Erik"

"What would you have me do, Charles? I've heard these arguments before. What about you Blackwood?" He point at Abigail

"Fuck them. Like i care what they say. In the end they are the dangerous here. They want an excuse to start a fight" Said Abigail

"Mankind has evolved, Erik" Said Charles

"Yes... into us" Said Erik. Charles close his eyes. He was searching something in Erik's mind

"Are you sneaking around in here, Charles?" He point at his head "Whatever are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for hope" Said Charles. Abigail remember having the same conversation with Charles a long time ago.

"I will bring you hope, old friend. And i ask only one thing in return... Don't get in my way" He walk away "We are the future, Charles, not them! They no longer matter" Erik leave and Charles was left behind with Abigail. She put her hand in his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. Erik is wrong" She said

"I appreciate that but i know that you don't think that. You are like Erik, Abigail"

"... True. But the difference between he and i, is that i still have hope. At least a little, enough for not turn them into dust. Besides, i'm the one that laugh last. They can't hurt me... or lock me up" Abigail look around. "Let's get Jean and get out of here. I have students to teach. History won't teach itself" Abigail smirk

"Don't worry about them. We'll arrive in time" Charles smile at her "I'm surprise how you've change over the years, Abigail"

"Yeah... Although, i miss the old days" Abigail sigh

"Wich ones? Before or after you meet me?" Charles was curious

"Both" Abigail take out an old picture from her pocket. There she was with Charles and Erik before their first mission... Charles look at the picture and remember that moment. The moment where their life change forever.

"We can't change the past, Abigail. But we can change the future"

"You still believe in that? I told you, Charles. The future doesn't exist. You can't change something that didn't happen yet..."

* * *

 _ **What do you think? It's good? Let me know, leave a review XD**_


	2. The Man Without a Past

**Thanks for the reviews! Here is the second chapter, enjoy it and Review :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 2** : _The Man Without a Past_

 _ **Unknown date...**_

"Please, i didn't do it. It's not my fault!" A man was crying in front of Abigail. She was looking at the man with hatred. "Please, Abigail... I didn't kill her. It wasn't my fault. They were the culprits! Not me! Let me go!" The man scream. He was tied to a chair, he have wounds all over his body.

"... It's true" She said "It wasn't your fault"

"Yes! It wasn't, please let me go. I'll give you anything! The Kingdom, it's yours! You can be Queen, i'll give you all the gold. Anything you want! Just... Just let me go!" The man was crying. Abigail look at him right in the eyes

"Nothing can bring her back to me... Your people take her away from me... Now..." Abigail walks toward him and touch his cheek. "Let's see how your people react when their " _ **All Mighty**_ " King... Is killed by a superior being"

"W-What?" The man didn't have time to react. A black smoke comes out from Abigail and landed on the man. He starts to scream, but didn't last much. Once the smoke disappears, what only remain on the chair was the man's clothes. The smoke come back to Abigail and she spit in the floor

"Farewell, My Beloved King... I'll pay a visit to your family now. Let's see how they beg for their life" She walks away from the chair and disappear in the darkness...

* * *

 _ **Present (2003)**_

Abigail found herself in front of her students, they were taking notes on everything that she says. Abigail wasn't feeling quite well that day. She and Charles saw Erik a couple of days ago, he was planning something and Abigail could feel it. She sighs and close the history book that was in her hands. The students saw her closing the book and stoping the class for a moment. She looks at them.

"We were talking about authors, didn't we?" She asks and everyone nodded. "Fine. Here is a phrase from Aldous Huxley that i love the most. Think about it very carefully" She said and everyone nodded again, no one try to interrupt her because she gets angry when someone talk during her lessons. "He says: "Maybe this world is another planet's hell." Tell me... What does he mean by that?" She asks and some of the students raise their hands. Abigail point at Bobby

"Well... Ummm" He didn't know how to answer, Abigail give him time to think until he come up with an answer. "It means that with all the wars and suffering in this world, this is actually hell from another world and... the ones that born here, died in the other world. And once we die... we go to another version of hell or heaven. It's an infinite loop" He said. Abigail smiles at him.

"Good interpretation, Mr Drake. There's actually no right answer to this. Each one has their own opinion about this. It makes you think of the truth about the world. Does hell exist? Does heaven exist? Is God real or a complete lie? Everyone is free to think whatever they want and believe what they want to believe" Abigail look at the clock. The class ended five minutes ago. "Alright, class. You are free for today. Don't forget to read "Divine Comedy" from Dante Alighieri" She said and everyone gets out of the room. Once everyone leaves, she sighs and take out a cigarette.

"You can't smoke here" Someone says. She look at the door and Scott Summers was looking at her. She shrugs and show him the middle finger

"Your words can't stop me, Scott. Do me a favor and disappear. I want to be alone for a while"

"Why are you being like that lately?" He asks and enter the class

"How old are you, Scott?" She asks. "Lately i've been thinking about it and i realize that i'm almost 700 years old, it's kinda sad. If i can't die, i might as well smoke. It can't kill me anyways" Abigail takes out a lighter "So, why are you here, Scott? You want to talk about something?"

"No, The professor wants to see us" He said and cross his arms

"Oh... You go first. Tell him i'll be there in a moment"

"Now" He insists. Abigail puts the lighter in her pocket and return the cigarette to the box. She and Scott walks to the professor's office. When they enter Charles was writing something in a notebook. He saw them enter and didn't lose time in explaining why he call them.

"Abigail, Scott. I need you two to get a mutant near Laughlin City. Is a girl with an unusual power" Said Charles

"What kind of power?" Abigail asks

"I'm not so sure yet. As far as i know is that she send a boy to a hospital. She didn't want to hurt him. Bring her here so we can help her... Before someone else finds her" He remark the word someone. Abigail thought that Erik might be after this girl. It's not wrong to think that.

"Don't worry, Charles. We'll bring her" Said Abigail and turn around. "Let's go Cyclops"

"Alright, Death"

* * *

 _"Abigail... where are you...?"_ A voice call for her _"This way... Please... Don't leave me... Come back... We can help you"_ The voice fade away. Everytime Abigail close her eyes, she found herself in a place where she didn't want to be. A forest that hold too many memories from her early years, she didn't want to see it. She open her eyes before seeing someone in that forest. She found herself in the Blackbird, Cyclops and Storms were driving while she sit behind.

They were wearing their X-men suits, but Abigail didn't have one because she didn't want one. She was wearing a big black overcoat with a hood. She had in her hands a Scythe, Cyclops and Storm often asks themselves why she have it. She proves that it is an efficient weapon but she could use her powers to defend herself. They arrive in a couple of minutes, the Blackbird landed in the middle of the forest, near the road.

"The Profesor say that the girl was travelling in a truck" Said Storm while stepping out of the Blackbird. The moment Abigail step out, she heard a crash.

"Did you two heard that?" She asks and they nodded. The group run to the crash noise. When they arrive they saw a man fighting with one of Erik's allies, Sabretooth. "What is he doing here?" Abigail asks herself. Sabretooth throw the man to the truck and he was unconcious. There was a girl inside the burning truck, it was the one they were looking for. Storm surround him with snow and Cyclops shoot at him, Sabretooth dodge Cyclops laser and run away through the trees.

Abigail run toward the truck, she grab the door and rip it from the truck, cut the seatbelt and grab the girl. "Scott, take that man. We are leaving" She yell while carring the girl in her arms. Scott take the unconcious man before the truck exploded and they got back to the Blackbird without a scratch.

"That was quick" Said Cyclops and leave the man in the chair next to Abigail. Storm start to drive the Blackbird and Abigail went to speak with the girl. She was nervous.

"How are you feeling?" SHe asks. The girl just nodded and didn't say a word. "Let's see... My name is Abigail Blackwood. What's yours?" She asks with a smile, the girl just say one name and remain silent for the rest of the trip.

"Rogue" She said and didn't speak again. Abigail look at her feets and sigh

"You are safe now. Don't worry" She come back to her sit and look at the man they rescue. Abigail could sense that he was still breathing but something catch her eyes. The blood in his forehead, there wasn't any wound there. Meaning that he have a powerful healing factor, just like her, Maybe faster than her.

* * *

No longer after the fight in the road with Sabretooth, Abigail, Scott and Ororo arrive to the school with Rogue and the man unconcious. Jean take the man to the lower levels of the school, for medical attention. Scott and Ororo leave as soon they come back. They need to see some of their students. Abigail stay with Charles to talk about Rogue and the man they brought. They enter one of the classroom, Rogue was with them. Charles talk with Rogue and explain to her everything that she needs to know. Abigail just listen.

"I know that you are afraid of your powers, Rogue. All of us were afraid of them in the beginning. You are not the only one" Charles smile while explaining "For example. I thought that i was going insane the first time. But eventually i've learn to control it. Yours by the other hand... It's not about control... Your power absorb energy from the people that you touch. I still don't know what kind of function have that power or why is like that. We'll help you with this and from today forward, this will be your new home. You can rest, knowing that you'll be safe here, Rogue"

"... Are you sure? I don't want to cause problems" Rogue was nervous

"You won't" Charles look at Abigail "Can you take her to her room? There's a vacant in the second floor"

"Sure" She said and she take Rogue to the second floor. She open the door to the room, it was a simple room with light yellow walls, a desk, a wardrobe and a bed. "Welcome to your new home" Said Abigail "Here's your key. Don't lose it" She give her the key and Rogue just look at it for a moment. Abigail sigh. "Listen. I know this can be difficult for you to understand, even adapt to this situation. But you need to stop thinking about it for a moment. Just go with the flow and everything will be fine. I can't promise you that everything will be fine, but at least i will help you in everything you need. I'm a teacher after all"

"You are a teacher?" Rogue asks

"What? I don't look like one?"

"No, it's just... How old are you?"

"Oh... True, i look like 25. But i'm actually older... much older"

"Why?"

"I'll tell you later. Now i need to do something else. Good luck in class tomorrow, Rogue" She said and leave. Abigail went to see Charles in his office. Once there, Abigail was the first to talk. "What do you think about that girl?" She asks

"I think it's interesting. I never saw that kind of power. Maybe is not completely developted. Maybe that's the reason she hurts everyone she touch"

"Maybe... And what about the man we brought. You knew Rogue was travelling with him?"

"Not really. I find Rogue by coincidence. After you leave, i search again and saw her with him. As far i could see, he accept to take her"

"Why Sabertooth appear? Does Erik is planning something involving them?"

"I don't think is Rogue the one he is after... But that man, Logan. Is another story. I search on his mind and i only find memories from 15 years... everything else was erase. Like it never existed in the first place. Also, his healing factor... It's more powerful than yours"

"I notice that. Something else?"

"We have to make a radiograph. Part of his bones are covered by metal... Maybe Erik have a plan for him"

"I'm not surprise. Let's wait until tomorrow and see if he wakes up"

* * *

The next day, Abigail wake up early as always. She take a shower, eat breakfast and wait in her classroom until the students show up. She sit down in the desk and wait, while she wait she look at her clothes to see if everything was in order. She was wearing a leather jacket, white shirt and black pants; She always wears black. The door opens and Charles enter the classroom. Abigail look behind him but there wasn't any student.

"Do you need something?" She asks

"I need you to help me with a class today. Your students will have a day off" He said. Turn around the Wheelchair and leave. Abigail follow him.

"Why do you my need help? You never ask me help for a class" She asks

"You'll see" He said and Charles take Abigail to his classroom. There was a couple of students there already. He start the class and Abigail write in the blackboard everything that Charles say to the student. The class last an hour and a half until someone abruptaly enter the room. It was Logan, the man Abigail and the others bring to the school yesterday. He was wearing the school jacket and the pants he have from yesterday. He turn around and saw the students looking at him, no one say a word about it. Not even Abigail. "Good Morning, Logan" Said Charles. "So, i'd like your definitions of weak and strong anthropic principles on Wednesday. That'll be all" He said and close the book on his hands. All the students leave the class, Kitty grab her bag and go through the door which surprise Logan.

"It's normal. Believe me" Abigail say to Logan

"What?" Logan asks

"I'm Charles Xavier. The woman next to me is Abigail Blackwood. Would you like some breakfast?" Charles asks

"Where am i?" Logan asks

"Westchester, New York" Charles move the Wheelchair towards him and Abigail follow him. "You were attacked. My people brought you here for medical attention"

"I don't need medical attention" He said

"We can see that" Said Abigail while looking at him from head to toes. He was a little agressive, if he tries anything she was ready to act.

"Where's the girl?" He asks

"Rogue's here. She's fine" Charles answers

"Really?" Logan didn't like that answer

"She's fine. Calm down a little" Said Abigail while crossing her arms. The door opens and Scott enters with Ororo

"Ah. Logan, i'd like you to meet Ororo Monroe, also called Storm. This is Scott Summers, also called Cyclops" Scott try to give Logan a handshake but Logan just ignore him. "They, and Abigail, saved your life"

"Save is a loose term Charles" Said Abigail. Jean enter the room right after

"I believe you've already met Dr Jean Grey. You're in my school for the gifted. For mutants. You'll be safe here from Magneto"

"What's a Magneto?" Logan asks. He was more confused than before

"A very powerful mutant, who believes a war is brewing between mutants and the rest of the humanity. We'be been following his activities for some time. The man who attacked you is an associate of his called Sabretooth" Charles explain and Logan chuckle

"Sabretooth?" He asks and point at Ororo. "Storm" And then to Scott "Cyclops... What do they call you? Wheels?" Then he points at Abigail "What about you? Weird eyes?"

"Mine is actually Death but... sure. Call me whatever you want" Abigail shrug

"This is the stupiest thing i've ever heard" He said and turn to leave but Scott was in his way "You wanna get outta my way?"

"Logan... It's been almost 15 years, hasn't it?" Charles asks and Logan look at him "Living from day to day, moving from place to place, with no memory of who or what you are"

"Shut up!"

"Give me a chance. I may be able to help you find some answers"

"How do you know?" Logan asks and then look around like he was searching for something. Charles was talking to him through his mind. Logan smile a little "What is this place?"


	3. Walking around the School

**Sorry if its too short, i was busy. The story is rated T, but it will later by rated M. I'll put it in the description later. Enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3** : Walking around the School

Charles, Logan and Abigail were walking through the hallways of the school. Charles was explaining to Logan about the school, his students and what they teach. Abigail was looking around while they talk to each other. Logan was a little interested in the place.

"Anonymity is a mutant's first defense against the world's hostility. To the public, we're merely a school for gifted youngsters. Cyclops, Storm and Jean were some of my first students. I protect them, taught them to control their powers and, in time, teach others to do the same. I have met Abigail before the school even exists. After a lot of problems we had in the past, she decided to stay with me and help me with the school, she becomes a teacher. Here she teaches history, literature and art. She also helps the students to control their powers" Abigail didn't want Charles to tell what happen with him in the past, those were tough moments and she prefers to keep it in secret to everyone else. They were passing one of the classrooms, Storm was teaching History to a younger group, Rogue was with them, next to her was Bobby. "The students are mostly runaways, frightened, alone. Some with gift so extreme they're a danger to themselves and those around them. Like your friend Rogue"

"That bad it is?" Logan asks

"She is incapable of any physical human contact, Logan. Probably for the rest of her life" Said Abigail. "Mutants like her are the most difficult to fit in"

"And yet here she is with others her own age, learning, being accepted, not feared" Said Charles

"What'll happen to her?" Logan asks

"That's up to her" Said Charles "Rejoin the world as an educated young woman, or stay on to teach others. To become an X-Men"

"She can choose her own path. We only help her to control her powers, then it's entirely up to her" Said Abigail.

"The school is merely our public face. The lower levels, however, are an entire different matter" Charles takes Logan to the lower levels and show him the entire basement, including the room where he wake up. "Logan. When i was a boy, i discover i had the power to control people's minds. Make them think or do whatever i wanted. When i was 30, i met a man named Erik Lehnsherr. He, too, had an unusual power. He could create magnetic fields and control metal. Believing that humanity would never accept us, he grew angry and vengeful. He became Magneto. One of the most powerful mutants on earth"

"..." Abigail remains quiet

"There are mutants out there with incredible powers, Logan. And many who do not share my respects for mankind. If no one is equipped to oppose them, humanity's days could be over. I believe that peace can be achieved if we all put our best effort to make it happen" Charles look at Logan in the eyes. "I'll make a deal with you, Logan. Give me 48 hours to find out what Magneto wants with you, and i give you my word that i will use all my power to help you piece together what you've lost, and what you're looking for" Logan think about it for a moment. He still didn't trust Charles at all. Abigail notices the look he was giving to Charles, complete distrust.

"It's up to you of course. If you want to leave, the door is that way" She pointed at the elevator of the basement. Logan thinks about it for a moment and reach a conclusion.

"... Alright. Deal" Logan accepts the deal and Charles smile.

"Good. Now, Abigail will show you the rest of the school and after that we'll start" He said. Abigail looks at Charles and whisper to him.

"Umm, Charles. You ask me to help you with a class and now you are asking me to give him a tour" Abigail didn't want to show him around, something about him didn't like her at all. "I'm a teacher, not a tour courier"

"Everyone else is busy now, Abigail. Sorry, but i need you to show him around if he stay here for a while"

"If he stays for a while?... He won't stay more than two days, Charles. That's a fact"

"It's just for an hour, maybe less. Can you please do it for me?" Abigail sigh and look at the ceiling

"... Don't give my students another day off"

"Jean is taking care of them" He said and leave the basement. She stays alone with Logan

"So, you are older than him?" Logan asks and Abigail look at him strangely

"I could ask you the same thing... if you could remember it"

"What do you mean?"

"Your healing factor. It's faster than mine so i can assume that you lived a lot... Maybe you are a 100 years old" Logan chuckled

"No. I don't think so. What about you?"

"I'm exactly 689 years old" Said Abigail with a smirk

"... Are you serious?"

"You don't have other choice but to believe me. If you ask Charles about it, he won't tell you because he can't look inside my head to see if i'm lying or not. He can't read me" She point at her head. "And let me tell you, he's very good at sneaking in someone's mind"

"You think that he... can help me?" Logan wasn't sure about the deal with Charles. He wasn't nervous, he couldn't completely trust someone that he just met minutes ago.

"You don't know the amount of kids that ask the same question the first day they set foot here" Abigail walk away and Logan follow her. "Don't worry. Charles has never broken a promise, he said that he will help you and he will" Abigail takes Logan to a walk around the school, she shows him the rest of the place. The classrooms, the entrance, the school yard and her favorite place, the Library. Abigail can stay there for hours reading, but she skips it because she needs to take Logan to another place. She was going to show him the dormitory in the evening. While they were walking Logan asks her something.

"Hey, you said before that they call you Death. Why's that?"

"It's not obvious? I used to kill a lot of people. And i mean a lot. If i had a list of all that people's names, it would be almost endless"

"Why?" Logan was a little curious.

"You don't want to know. Trust me" Abigail ends the conversation there and they keep walking.

"Alright... What about the X-Mens? Charles mentions them earlier. What are they?"

"Yes, they are a special group of students and teachers. They are mutants with strong powers, they are trained to fight against other mutants who threat the world and humanity... If you ask me, i keep telling Charles that the whole group is a waste of time. If Charles let me, i could finish them all in a blink of an eye. Even Magneto, but he don't want to kill him. Even after what he did to him, he still forgive him. That's stupid" Abigail was a little angry about it, but try to hide it the best she could.

"Maybe he has his reasons"

"Oh, he has. But there are times where we don't think alike. Still, i prefer to be here and not outside. Being a mutant with my abilities in the outside world, especially in this time and age, is hard" Abigail look at Logan. "Being left alone, not capable of dying, eventually losing friends and family... it's a pain, doesn't it?" She asks. Logan point to his head. "Oh, right, i almost forgot. I'm not used to people with amnesia" Abigail sigh and they keep walking. Logan could sense the tension between them. Jean appear in front of them, Abigail stopped and say hello to her. "Hey, Jean. How was my class?"

"Fine, everything went without a problem. Listen, i'll take Logan to the basement. We are going to run some test on him" Jean explains.

"Sure, do you want me to stab him to test his healing factor?" Abigail smile and laugh. Logan didn't laugh because the way she said it looks like she was serious.

"Not that kind of test, maybe later you can try it yourself" Jean joked. "Anyway, come with me" She grabs Logan's hand and leave with him. Abigail sighs.

"Well... Let's spend some time in the library" Abigail said to herself and went right to the library, grab a book and start to read in silence.

* * *

Logan and Jean were alone in the laboratory from the basement. Logan was laying on a table while Jean was preparing him to take a radiograph in the X-ray machine. Logan was looking at Jean, his eyes never left her neck. He remembers when he wakes up that morning, he hurt her and run away. He felt guilty, she wasn't going to hurt him. He took it the wrong way, the last 15 years put him on the edge. Now he has to give them a change to help him.

"I'm sorry" He said. Jean look at him, confused.

"For what?" She asks

"If i hurt you" He point at her neck. Jean didn't say anything, she just smiles and went to the controls of the x-ray machine. "... What's the deal with her?"

"Who?"

"Abigail, she doesn't look like she's happy to be here"

"She's happy, but when no one is watching her, she gets into a fight with either Scott or the Profesor... Or other students who don't do their homework" Jean whispers the last part. "Scott usually picks a fight with her, because they don't get along, and she picks a fight with the Professor because of ideological issues. Despite all that, she doesn't hate them. You'll get used to it, when you get to know her she's quite friendly"

"With someone who's nickname is Death... I don't think so"

"I use to say the same thing... Watch your head"

"What?" He asks. Jean presses a button and the table move him to inside the X-ray machine. The lights inside the machine hit his face and leave him temporarily blind. Jean looks at the computer and saw something unexpected. After that she takes him out of the machine and told him to wait outside, Jean calls the Professor and the others to discuss Logan's condition. In a couple of minutes, Charles, Scott, Ororo and Abigail were in the room with Jean. She shows them the radiograph, all his body was covered by metal. Abigail looks closer to his hands, there were claws inside of his hands.

"The metal is an alloy called Adamantium" Said Jean. Abigail was still looking at the claws, they looked artificial, but another closer look showed her that they weren't. Those are part of him, they use to be bones too. "The metal is supposedly indestructible. It's been surgically grafted to his entire skeleton"

"How could he have survived a procedure like that?" Ororo asks.

"His mutation. He has an uncharted regenerative capability, which enables him to heal rapidly" Jean explains.

"It's faster than mine. Still, that kind of procedure... Who would go that far? And for what reason?" Abigail asks

"Who did this to him?" Scott asks

"He doesn't remember" Said Jean. "Nor does he remember anything about his life before it happened"

"Could that be the reason why he lost his memory?" Abigail asks. Jean didn't answer right away.

"It could be... Maybe it was too traumatic for him and subconsciously he's repressing any memory"

"Experimentation on mutants. It's not unheard of" Said Charles and look closer to the skull. "But i've never seen anything like this before"

"What do you think Magneto wants with him?" Scott asks.

"From what i know, nothing" Said Abigail. "Magneto could easily crush him. I don't think that Magneto is after Logan"

"You are right... But still, we have to make sure. Maybe he is after Logan... Or maybe Rogue" Said Charles. All of them were confused, there was no right answer. Logan and Rogue aren't mutants with destructive powers or abilities that Magneto could be interested in. "Abigail, keep an eye on Logan. Ororo, you keep an eye on Rogue" They nodded and end the meeting.


	4. Her Powers

_**I'm back! It's been a while, i know. Now i'm preparing my thesis :D I'll be a graphic designer and i'm, working hard. Lately i've been thinking about the story and where it should go and where to end. The X-men franchise is unpredictible lately, with Legion coming out next month and the movie Logan in march, i don't know where it's heading. This story focus on my OC so she won't be in everywhere, only where she needs to and where she wants to be.**_

 _ **For the moment i'll update once a months now that i don't have to worry to much about my thesis and my work goes pretty well, so a chapter for months is good. Anyway, i can't wait for Logan to come out! Does any of you know if this will be the last movie of the X-men franchise? I know that Deadpool will have a sequel, but i want to know if there's another X-men coming out. Let me know in the Reviews :D**_

PS: In the comics the mutant are classified as Alpha, Gamma, Beta and Omega. In the movie they classified them from One to Five. So i'll do it as they do in the movies.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4**_ : Her powers

Abigail went to the second floor, where the dormitories are. Behind her, Logan was following her. She was leading him to his room, after that she'll leave to her own room, but she couldn't stop thinking about what Erik wants from him, or Rogue, or maybe he isn't after them at all. She knew that Erik could be unpredictable sometimes, he's up to something. Abigail just wanted to end it, she could kill him or just stop him, but Charles is stopping her. From her point of view, all this is like a fight between a group of children that can't get along just because a group if gifted and the other don't. If Abigail just leaves and kill Erik, Charles won't forgive her for that and she had sort of a friendship with him, one that she doesn't want to end... For now. Sometimes she asks herself, what is she even doing here? She doesn't belong here, but is a place where she needs to be, she can't just go outside and live among the people, suppressing her power and pretending to be normal. If she doesn't use her power at least once a day, she'll start to get stressed. She might be a mutant, but sometimes she feel like she is something beyond them, something that don't belong with either mutants or humans. Like she was another species. Logan shakes her shoulder and take her out of her thoughts.

"Are you alright?" He asks.

"Of course i am. I was just thinking about something" She said and keep walking. They were in the hallway of the second floor, a couple of students were walking around, preparing themselves to go to sleep. Abigail walk to a door in the middle of the hallway, she opens it and enter. Logan enters after her and saw a bed next to the wall, near the door; a wardrobe next to the bed and a little desk with a lamp in the wall opposite to the bed. "Well... This will be your room. I think you'll be comfortable here. It's a better room than mine, so i hope that make you happy because i'm kinda jealous right now" She chuckles a little. "Any questions before i leave?"

"Yes, Where's your room?" He asks.

"It's actually down the hall, the professors and older students sleep in that area" Abigail explains while she was looking at the desk, checking if nothing was out of place.

"So, you didn't tell what your power actually is" Said Logan. Abigail sighs and turn around.

"It's hard to explain and i don't know if you'll actually understand what i'm capable of" She said and Logan sit on his bed.

"I think i'm capable to understand it" He smile at her. Abigail just shrugs and explain to him her powers.

"Well... Let's just say that i had a lot of abilities, combined in one. But i'll tell you the basics" Abigail raise her hand and black thick smoke comes out of it. Looks like the smoke comes out right through her skin. "This isn't smoke, it's Darkness. Although, an old friend called it Shadow manipulation or Umbrakinesis. But i prefer Darkness"

"Darkness? And what does that do?"

"It allows me to Disintegrate my enemies, turn living being into nothing because i disintegrate them to molecular level. It also allows me to become intagible, i can turn into darkness and go wherever i want. There's more, a lot more, but that the only thing you should know about me. I can destroy everything around me right now if i wanted to"

"... When you said to me that you killed people, i thought that you just kill them with a weapon or something like that. This is..."

"Excessive, i know. You don't have any idea of how far i went with it. Sometimes i actually like it, i seek revenge and kill people that didn't like me at all... I regret some things I did, I'm not going to lie about that. But when i look back, i say to myself... "It was necessary"..." Abigail whisper at the end. "Logan, Are you sure you want your memories back?" She asks and Logan is looking at her like she just ask something weird.

"Of course i want them back. Why wouldn't i?"

"Sometimes, it better to simply forget some things. Who knows... Maybe you get rid of them in the first place" She said and walk to the door, but stopped in front of it. "Oh, before i forget. Rogue will be in my class tomorrow, so if you want to be there to check on her, you can"

"I'm not her father, Abigail"

"I know, but i can tell when you were worried about her" She said and leave. Logan sighs and lay on his bed. Abigail's words echoed inside his mind. "Are you sure you want your memories back?" He really wants them, to see what happened before losing them. There was also a question he couldn't stop thinking about it. Was he always a mutant? Where his claws always there? What kind of life he had before this? Does he have a family? Are they alive or dead? A lot of questions were inside his head, all of them couldn't be answered at all, not until he remembers something. Leaving all does questions aside, he start to thinking about Abigail and the weird power she said she had. If that's true, then she's a danger to everyone and everything outside this school, including other mutants.

"Luckily she is in our side. What if she isn't?" He whisper to himself.

* * *

That night, Abigail went to sleep a little late, but she couldn't sleep properly. She was just looking at the ceiling of her room. Something was keeping her awake, she didn't know what it was exactly. Abigail get up and get out of her room, wearing nothing but a white sleeveless shirt and black pants, she went straight to the kitchen to drink something. If she couldn't sleep, then she'll stay awake. She was used to stay awake all night, even for months, but she knew that not sleeping at all make her a little angry, not to mention that if anyone gets near her when she isn't in the mood, she'll kill them. Abigail got to the kitchen, open the fridge and grab a bottle of water. She drinks a little of it, but let go of the bottle when someone screams in the second floor. The bottle hit the floor and Abigail turn into Darkness, she reappears in the second floor and saw all the students running to a room in the middle of the hallway. She knew that that was Logan's room. She get pass the students and saw Rogue touching Logan's cheek. Abigail saw the wound claw in Rogue.

Looks like Logan stab her while he was sleeping. Logan was in pain, Rogue too. Abigail's eyes widen when she saw that Rogue was absorbing Logan's powers to heal herself. Charles told her that Rogue could absorb energy from people, but looks like she could absorb mutant powers. As soon the wounds close up, she let go of Logan and he falls back to the bed, unconscious. Abigail enters the room and check on Logan, she didn't look at Rogue at all, she knew she was alright, but Logan had it worse.

"... He's alive." Abigail look at the students. "Get Jean or Scott, here!" She said and a group of student left to bring them. Abigail look at Rogue. "What happened Rogue?"

"It was an accident" She said. She was shaking.

"Take it easy, i know. But i want to know how-" She touches Rogue's hands by reflect. As soon as she did, she could feel all her power being drained from her body. She feel like something was sucking her life out of her body. She let go of Rogue and fall to the floor, seeking air. "Ah, ah..." She only touches her for a second, who would know if she didn't let go of her.

"Oh God, Abigail i'm so sorry!" Rogue kneels before her and was about to touch her again, but stopped.

"Don't be... I touch you" Abigail look at the student and make them go away. "C-Come with me" She stand up. Jean and Scott enter the room and take Logan to the infirmary, Abigail and Rogue follow them. Storm makes sure that everyone else goes back to sleep after that. Once in the infirmary, Jean check on Logan. He was out of danger and looks like he didn't have any damage at all. After Rogue start to freak out and repeat that she was sorry for what happen to Logan, Abigail take her to the kitchen and calm her down. She told Scott and Jean to go back to sleep and she will take care of the rest. Abigail gives Rogue a glass of water, she leaves it on the table, but she didn't grab it. "Believe me, Rogue. It's not the first time an accident happened in the middle of the night. There have been worse things than this"

"Really?" She asks

"Yes, it's something normal here. In fact, i think that if you don't have an accident involving your powers, then i'll be more surprised. You see how calm i was there? It's normal... Except for your powers, i was a little surprise that you take Logan's powers" Abigail grab the glass of water she leave for Rogue and drink it. "Tell me, what were you doing in Logan's room?"

"I... I heard him from my room" She said. Rogue's room was near Logan's and the walls aren't that thick, so anyone could hear him. "I went to see him and... I think he was having a nightmare. He wake up and stab me" Rogue was about to cry, but Abigail walk to her and hugs her, she was careful to not touch any skin.

"It's not your fault. Neither Logan's fault, he was just having a nightmare. Don't cry for this, it's not something to cry about"

"He must hate me" She said and Abigail sighs. She wanted to make her feel better, but still blames herself.

"No, he'll forgive you. Besides, he hurt you, not intentionally" Abigail let go of Rogue. "It's late, you should go back to bed. Tomorrow you'll be in my class, don't worry about this. Just avoid the stare of the other kids. As far as i know, they'll be a little afraid of you. Just pretend everything's okay, i'll take care of the rest"

"... Thank you"

"No problem, Rogue. Go back to sleep" Rogue leave the kitchen and Abigail follow her to her room. As soon she went back to sleep, Abigail goes back to her room and fall to her bed.

* * *

" _This way_ " A little girl's voice was calling Abigail to follow her. She found herself in a white forest. The trees were, in fact, white, the ground was black and the sky was dark blue. She couldn't see anything, a thick fog was surrounding her. She knew that this was a dream, the same dream she have every night. She knew where this was going, so she decides to ignore the whole thing and just stay still until she wake up. The voice becomes more agitated, she wants her to follow her. " _Abi, follow me, quick! We can help you!_ " She said, but Abigail didn't move. She didn't want to move forward. " _You are close, please... Come with me. We need you and you need us_ " Abigail turns around from the voice and leave. " _No! Don't leave us! Please, we need you! SAVE-!_ " The voice was cut out, Abigail turns around only to see that the trees turn red and the ground white. Abigail look down and saw her hands tainted with blood and flesh. At that moment, Abigail opens her eyes and the first thing she saw was the ceiling of her room.

"Why should i follow you?" She whispers. "You are already dead" She gets up and went to her bathroom, she look herself in the mirror and sigh, she was tired of having the same dream for the last 600 years. In the beginning she follows the voice, but she stopped. She knew what happen at the end so it's useless for her to even try. It was a dream... and a memory at the same time. Abigail shakes her head and prepare herself to give the first class of the day. She takes out her white sleeveless shirt and pants, and put on her usual clothes which were a leather jacket, white shirt and black pants. She brushes her hair a little, not too much and get out of her room. She looks at her watch, it was a little late, but nothing to worry about. She went to the first floor and enter her classroom, as soon she did it, everyone inside, shut up and the silence dominate the entire room. Abigail stands in front of the class and nod at them. She could see Rogue in the middle of the class, a lot of students were giving her different looks, some were of fear, others were only curious looks and surprisingly others were of hatred. Abigail went to her desk and decide to start the class by speaking with her students.

"Alright, class. I hope you all sleep well last night..." All the student turn to look at her, some of them took it as some kind of joke because of what happened last night. "Anyway... As you all know. I only teach History and Literature, but i think i should at least teach you about the mutant powers. I know that Ororo is the one that teach you all Biology, but i might as well teach you something else that could help you in the future" Abigail grab a chalk and write in the blackboard "Mutant Categories". She then turns to see her classroom. "How many of you know how a Mutant is classified?" She asks and only a couple raise their hands. Rogue was a little surprise how this class was quiet and organized when Abigail enter, it was like some of them were scared of her. Abigail point at Bobby Drake, who was raising his hand. "Bobby? Tell us, don't be shy"

"Well... Um, A mutant is classified because of his or her powers and how destructive it is. Also, how operates" He said.

"Exactly. Some of you might be thinking 'Why is classified to the destructive level?' Because when the humans discover the existence of Mutants, they started to classify them based on their powers. The ones that don't have a power that threaten the people around them are a 'Class One Mutant' Meaning that is not a threat at all. For example, Kitty Pride can go through objects, walls and even people. Her power is not a threat or dangerous at all. She'll be classified as a 'Class One' mutant" Abigail explains, Rogue raises her hand. She looks at her and point. "Rogue?"

"How many classes are?" She asks.

"Class One mutants are the lowest category. The higher is Class Five mutants... Charles Xavier is in fact a Class Five mutant. Don't let him fool you, just because he is in a wheelchair doesn't mean he can't knock you down in a fight" Abigail chuckle and some of the students did it too. Another student raises his hand. It was John Allerdyce.

"What Class are you, teacher?" John asks. Abigail didn't answer right away, she just stood there, looking at him.

"... I'm actually a Class Five mutant, but i'm one of those that go beyond the scale... Mutants are classified from Class One to Five in order to see how powerful or dangerous they are. There's been a rumor that there are mutant that are classified as Class Six"

"And what does that mean?" Rogue asks without raising her hand.

"... Mutants with God-like powers. Mutants that can shape reality, mutants that can destroy everything they see, mutants with the ability to tear apart the world if they wanted to and even recreate it as they want. Of course, that's just a rumor. If there was an actual mutant that could do that, wouldn't we know that already?"

"And what about my power?" Rogue asks again without raising her hand.

"First of all, Rogue. In this class we raise the hand if we want to talk. Second... Your power would only be classified as... Class Three, maybe Two. It may be a little dangerous, but it's not something that could blow up a building" Abigail point at John. "For that we have Pyro over here" She said and John takes it as a compliment and raise his fist. "Now, if you try anything funny here, John, i will kick you out" She warns him. "Now then, let's move on"


	5. Hiatus

_**This is actually a little message for all the followers and those who first read the story. I'll leave this message in the other stories. I'll focus in the stories that i'm about to finish and those that i first publish. In the case of the stories that are only 4 or five chapter long, i'll leave them in a hiatus until i finish the others. Sorry, but lately between the job, my thesis and other obligations i can't keep up with all the stories that i'm writing, that's why i'm writing this for all of my followers. I'll be focusing on the stories that are about to end and then focus in the rest. For example, the stories of X-men and Avenger will be in hiatus, the same goes for Persona and God Eater.**_

 _ **Don't worry, it won't be that long. I hope not. It will be a couple of month or a year at worst. I'm sure you all understand this. The stories that don't have this message will be the ones that i'm going to finish. Sorry about all the trouble.**_

 _ **Until the next time :D**_


End file.
